Let the Dreams Fall
by boikrazi
Summary: Vicki stays with Henry for protection for her and him. But what happens when they have some freaky dreams, about their impending deaths. Will this bring them closer? Or will these dreams break them when they need each other most?
1. Chapter 1

'_Christina!' Henry calls. He's in a room foreign to him. There is a door at the end of the hallway, and he sees Christina standing by it. _

'_Henry, my pet, come to me. You belong to _me_ Henry not Vicki, she doesn't know you the way that I do Henry. I made you!'_

'_She's apart of my life now Christina, she gave me her blood when I needed it. I love her Christina, more than I loved you.'_

'_oh my little pet. Now you will pay for not coming to me, and you will watch Vicki die.'_

_Christina opens the door, and Vicki is there, tied to a chair. She's got cuts and bruises all over her face and her chest. Her shirt is torn open and she's shivering. Christina moves closer to her and comes up to the back of Vicki. Henry lunges forward but he can't get to them, he is tied to the wall. Christina goes toward Vicki's neck and bites her. Vicki screams and then she stops._

'_NO!!!!! VICKI!!!!!'_

"Vicki!" Henry wakes up and calls to her. He looks around to find himself in his room. He looks over to his clock and sees that it's 9:00 p.m. and he realizes that it was all just a dream, no I nightmare.

Henry walks over to his work studio, and he starts to draw. At first it looks like Christina, she is laughing, then it turns into Vicki, who is smiling her gorgeous smile. Henry loves her smile, but he also likes to see her when she is tense with emotions.

_Knock knock._ Henry heads toward the door. He smells Vicki, and the visions of his dream comeback instantly to him, needs to see that she is alright. So he goes from a walk to a run and is there in half a second. Henry opens the door to see Vicki with that smile of hers, and no cuts or bruises.

"Well hello stranger," she says "so I was wondering if you wanted to talk." Vicki says while walking into the house, as usual.

"Come on in Vicki," says Henry "and no I don't really want to talk, but I gues that you aren't going to leave are you?"

"Nope."

"Vicki. You know that it's unsafe for you to be with me, or near me."

"Henry, we're in this together. I know that you don't want to hurt Christina, and you also don't want me to get hurt, and I think that is distracting you. So I'm proposing that I help you out, if I stay at your place then you won't have to worry about me because I will be protected by you, and I can also help you find Christina, and get her."

"Your going to stay with me so that I won't have to worry about you, is that right?"

"Yup. Corrine is staying with a friend of hers, and we will always e in contact. Also if I stay with you I get a little vacation in a way."

"Oh really, and how is that?'

"see now I don't have to go into work because I will be here trying to stay safe. It's a pretty good plan if I might say so myself."

"you really just want to be safe, or is there an alterior motive?" says Henry moving closer to Vicki and sitting beside her on the couch.

"What kind of alterior motive are you talking about?" says Vicki. Her heart beat starts to beat a little faster, and her breathing quickens.

Henry moves even closer to Vicki, and stares her right in the eyes, "You just want to sleep with me don't you?"

"Well since your bedtime is when I'm up and your life is when I sleep, I don't think we'll be sleeping together in that way, or the literal way." Vicki says, while moving a little further away on the couch. Henry moves even closer.

"I see, so you just want to use me for protection? But you do realize that I'm the one who got you needing protection."

"That's why I'm also going to protect you, or at least keep an eye on you and make sure you are okay."

"How can you protect me?"

"I'm not as weak as you think I am Henry." Vicki says, moving her face closer to his, "I can hold up pretty well. I mean ever since I got these," Vicki lifts up her wrists "I've gotten this power, this strength that links me to the underworld and helps me defeat anything that comes to me, with your help of course."

Henry can smell the blood pulsing through Vicki's body, he smells her sweet sent. Vicki's breath starts to quicken a little. She realizes how close she and Henry are.

"I guess this could be fun, and we do work better together. I mean we will be very, very close."

"Is that a bad thing?" Vicki's heartbeat quickens now harmonizing with her breath.

"On the contrary, it is a very good thing." Henry smirks and leans in closer to Vicki, "I'll enjoy this…closeness to you Vicki. We can… share a lot more of ourselves now."

"I thought we shared a lot already. Aww Henry, have you been holding out on me? I'm very disappointed."

"Oh Vicki, you already know a lot, but now we can get into the…" Henry face moves closer to hers, "finer details."

"Well here's one," Vicki says moving close enough for there lips to touch. She can smell Henry's breath, and Henry can smell hers, "I've got to get to bed."

Vicki gets up, "oh and I'll be sleeping in your bed if you don't mind." She leaves Henry on the couch a little disappointed. Vicki goes to the bathroom to get changed for bed; she puts on her night gown and opens the door to get out of the bathroom. When she emerges Henry is standing over her, leaning on the doorframe with his shirt conveniently off. Vicki is a little surprised and take a step back.

"I thought I would let you know that I work late, so if I keep you up I want to apologize in advnce, and it is perfectly fine that you take the bed, I was going to offer it up to you actually. Oh and I do like to take little naps while I work so I can think, so if you feel someone next to you it's most likely me." Henry says with a smile.

"That's perfectly alright." Vicki says, while moving to the bed. She climbs on top of the bed, and puts her classes down on the night stand. Then she gets into the covers and Henry turns off the light.

"Good night Vicki. And I promise I will not let anything harm you, not even myself. I will protect you Vicki."

"Thank you Henry and goodnight to you." With that said, Vicki falls into a deep sleep.

'_NO! your hurting him! Stop this, stop this now! What are you ding to him!?' Vicki screams. She is watching Henry get tortured, like the time with the old priest of Henry's past. Now, though, now it is a nightmare from Henry's past. Vicki is standing in a room with Christina and Henry. She is watching her torture him. Henry came to save Vicki, because Christina got to her. _

'_oh Henry, why did you waste your time with a thing as insignificant as this? She can't even protect you, but I can, I would've until you left me, my pet.'_

'_Leave her out of this Christina! She has nothing to do with this!' Henry screams, lunging at Vicki to set her free. Christina throws him back to a wall._

'_you brought this on yourself, my pet! You knew that I would come back for you! I made you! I gave you everlasting life, and strength, and I can take it away, I can also take away your heart Henry. I can take away the thing you so desperately want to protect. You will know pain Henry and you will know that you could've prevented this pain.'_

'_no! she will not die!' Henry lunges toward Christina and tackles her to the ground, but Christina is to strong. She throws Henry back to another wall, following him. She pushes up against him until his body is molded into the wall. Christina grows her claws and scratches henry across the chest. It leaves a deep flesh wound. Henry cries out in pain, and falls to the ground gasping for air. _

'_NO!!!!!' Vicki thrashes back and forth to get out of the chains that Christina secured her with to a post. She hates seeing Henry like this. She wants to protect him and help him. 'Henry! Stay with me Henry, you can't leave me!' Vicki screams. She wants to give him her blood so that he can have the strength to defeat Christina. _

_Christina moves in closer to Henry and kneels down so that she is eye level wit him. She smiles and this Henry across the face another time._

'_STOP!!! Henry wake up! HENRY!'_

"Henry!" Vicki awakes with a start. It isn't daylight yet. Henry rushes over to her side.

"Vicki, I'm here. Are you alright?" Henry asks. All Vicki can do is cry. She wraps her arms around him, Henry is a little shocked at first but then returns her embrace with one of his own.

"what's wrong Vicki? Why did you scream out my name?'


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Henry. It was the worst dream I ever had." Vicki says between sobs. She and Henry are still in each others arms. Henry rubs her back to comfort and soothe her.

"What happened in your nightmare Vicki? I need to know." Henry asked, with true concern in his eyes and his voice. Henry needed to find out if it was the same dream that he had. I mean she woke up the same way, calling out his name, sweating all over, panting, and scared. Henry needed to know what was happening to them. Was it Christina, or was it just the concern for each others safety, and the knowledge of their impending demise.

"Well I was in a room. You were being tortured by Christina; you were trying to protect me. Christina was mad. She was mad at you for protecting me, mad at me for being human but also for loving and being loved by you. She wanted to destroy you not only for territory but for deceiving her, and for leaving her. Henry she was making me watch you die in front of me, but I was tied and held down so that I couldn't help you…" Vicki sobs, "Henry I couldn't do anything. I was so scared."

The tears continuously fall from Vicki's eyes. Henry rocks her back and forth still rubbing her back. He makes that "shhh" sound when you are trying to calm a person.

'_So we did have the same dream, practically.' _Henry thought to himself. He was wondering what was happening to them, how this happened to them.

Vicki eventually stopped crying and just stayed there in Henry's embrace. She felt safe, protected, and loved. Vicki felt that Christina couldn't do anything to them, that no one could do anything to them. They could just stay there forever and not have anymore bad tings happen to them. It seemed like every time she wanted to get farther wit Henry something got in her way that made her think that it was a bad decision. She was sick and tired of having that wall between them; I mean Henry didn't even want to tell Vicki about Christina. She knew that it was to protect her form Christina, but it brought back that wall. It was time to break it between them.

So Vicki did something that she didn't expect. She turned her face to Henry and kissed him, she kissed him with such a passion that she never even knew she had left in her. Henry, again, was surprised at first and thought of pulling away, but his instincts told him not to. It felt so right to finally be kissing Vicki, so he returned her kiss with one just as passionate.

They didn't let their mind, or their judgment cloud what they were doing. They only let their hearts desires, and their bodies speak for them. Vicki and Henry let the passion rush from their mouths to everything. The moon was shining into the open window, so that they could bask in the glory of each others bodies. It was pure ecstasy. And at the climax of the event, they confessed their love to each other.

When it was over they held each other not wanting this moment to end.

"I love you Vicki" said Henry wanting to say it 3,000 times more.

"I love you too Henry" Vicki said, and she meant every word.

They finally confessed their love for each other, after a period that was unreadable even to time itself. That feeling of knowing what they felt for each other, but never expressing it was excruciating. But now, to express these emotions with words, like a seal of a promise made by each other, it was incredible. They loved every minute of the knowing, the acknowledging, and the understanding. They truly loved each other and now it was official that they could never be apart and that they would always protect each other.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Vicki…. Vicki….' Henry called. He wanted to hear her voice and make sure she was alright. She was still tied up to a chair, except now he couldn't hear her. She was slumped over, and Henry was getting scared. 'VICKI!!! You need to answer me!'_

_Finally Vicki raised her face to the level of his eyes, she was crying, and Henry now could hear her sobs. he wanted to reach out and wipe away the tears, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. He wanted to be with her now more then ever, but he couldn't. Something was holding Henry back; it wasn't his will, but a chain. Also his physical strength had escaped him. _

'_Henry….Henry my darling, you brought this on yourself. Now you will watch your love die before you.' _

_Christina appeared out of the shadows behind Vicki. Her arms wrapped around Vicki like a hug, but it wasn't a friendly one. She whispered something into Vicki's ear, so soft that Henry couldn't even hear her. _

'_NOOOOO!!!' cried Henry. He tried to rip the chains from off of his arms. Even though he was weak and every move hurt, the shear thought of Vicki dead gave him the strength to at least try, but it wasn't enough. Henry couldn't break the hold of these chains. _

'_Henry, stop! I love you!' cried Vicki, not wanting to see Henry this way. _

_Henry looked up to Vicki and he started to cry, 'I love you, Vicki. I will always love you!' said Henry with such passion that Christina stopped for a minute. She looked at the both of them, and with pure hate now, she grew claws and cut Vicki's throat._

'_NOOOOO!!!!1' cried Henry, now crying with such force that he knew what he had to do. Henry stood up, and looked Christina straight in the eye. Christina had a confused look on her face; she didn't know what Henry was doing. But Henry knew, he too grew claws and then with those claws he reached toward a wooden stake a few inches away from him. He grabbed the stake, and pierced it through his heart. _

Henry awoke with a start, the dream that he just had still lingered in his mind. He looked over and saw a note, -_By the time you wake up I will probably just be getting in. I went to the office to check on Corrine. I'll be back, I promise._ Henry read the note again to make sure that it was Vicki's handwriting, it was. So Henry got up and put pants on, then he went into his studio to work.

Henry heard a knock on the door and instantly knew that it was Vicki. He went over and opened it for her. As soon as he did, he saw her beautiful smile. He took her in his arms and carried her to the couch; he sat her down and went back to the door to lock it. Then he came back and kissed Vicki, she was surprised by this sudden burst of emotion, but she liked it and kissed him back.

"I missed you." Henry said.

"You were sleeping most of the time, so I don't think you missed me that much."

"Hey I still missed you."

"Well I missed you too."

"Good, because I was getting worried there." Henry said, while leaning closer to Vicki. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, and finally her mouth. He kissed her with the same passion and depth as the night before. He wanted to know that she was alright, and to bask in that knowledge.

"What brought all this on?" asked Vicki, catching her breath.

"I had another dream. This time, though, I watched you die," Henry said, tearing up in his eyes, "I couldn't get to you, and it hurt so much to watch Christina do that to you. So I took my own life when she took yours."

This time Vicki started to cry, "That was the same dream that I had last night Henry. I was tied to a chair and you were chained to a wall. I couldn't help you and you couldn't help me. When Christina moved closer to me you thrashed against the chains andi could see, feel, the pain that you were going through and it hurt me. So I told you that I loved you and Christina took my life. Then I saw you take your life. It was awful." Vicki said, when she couldn't speak anymore.

"Henry, what does this mean?" asked Vicki when she was calmer, "How can we have the same dream? Is someone trying to tell us something? Is there no hope for us Henry?"

"No. There is always hope Vicki. I don't know what's happening, or why this is happening. All I know is that I will protect, I promise. If Christina is doing this then her powers have grown, but I don't think that she knows about your powers Vicki."

"What powers?"

"Your, tattoos, if you would call them that. They are magical Vicki, and they hold a power stronger than any black magic or evil. They are evil Vicki, but you aren't so that levels them out which makes them stronger. Vicki you are powerful. Together we can beat Christina, because I now realize that I can't beat her alone. If I did, I would die. I have a history with Christina, but with you by my side, or knowing that you are alright, I can defeat her."

"Henry, I'm still scared. I know that I'm usually more….fearless, but I don't want you to get hurt. What if instead of helping you I hurt you. Don't get me wrong. I want to be by your side and fight with you. I want to help you, and maybe these markings are a gift and I can help you fight, but what if I distract you instead of helping you. What if you're so concerned about my safety? Henry I saw you take your life because I was dead, and you saw me die. I hope we can win Henry, but if we can't then I hope we will still be together."

"Vicki, these dreams that we're having…. I don't know if they're from Christina, or just from our subconscious. All I know is that they might happen, but if they are like a premonition for the future then we know how we can stop them."

"But Henry, I don't know _how _we got in that room. All I know is what happened during the time in that room. How can we protect each other if we don't know where we need to be safe, the most?"

Henry had a smirk on his face, as he moved his face closer to Vicki's, "well then, I think that we should just stay here then. I mean we now have _a lot _that we can do in here."

"I kind of like that idea," said Vicki, also moving her face closer. Henry pressed his lips onto Vicki's and they let all their fears melt away. Henry stood up, while still kissing Vicki, and picked her up. They moved toward the bed, when Henry laid her down. Like the night before, they let their bodies speak for them. They didn't care about the future, or the past, all they cared about was that moment. The unexplainable dreams that they were having, the thought of their upcoming death, the thought of Christina, the whole world didn't matter to them anymore. The love they shared for each other was indescribable, and not even death itself could take that away from them.

When they were laying there, in each others arms Vicki realized what room they were in, and why it seemed so familiar to her, and to Henry.

"Henry, I know what room we were in."

"Huh.." said Henry, still in a daze and not thinking about that.

"The room from our dreams, I know where we are. We're in Norman's apartment, the place where I got the markings."

Henry remembered the apartment, the time that they were defeating that black magic, and that's when it all came to him. The smells, the room it was the same place. Vicki was right, but how would they get there, and how would Christina know about that room.

Then Henry realized what Christina had told him once a long time ago, about black magic, and how one day she would find the demon who could give her strength. _'Has Christina found it?' _asked Henry to himself. Was that why they were having the same dreams, was it because of Christina and her telling them about their last nights together. '_Is Christina stronger than before, can she now use black magic?' _Henry wondered.

"Henry? What's wrong?"

"I think that we have a little more to worry about. Christina once wanted to use black magic so that she could gain more of her strength. I think that Christina has found it, and since Norman's place is the strongest to summon up that demon again, then maybe Christina is planning the same thing. Vicki we have to be extra careful now."

"Okay." Vicki said, now knowing that now, more than ever was when they had to stick together, and that it didn't matter what happened to them, because she knew that Henry loved her and he knew that she loved him. She wouldn't have any regrets anymore.


End file.
